Unbreakable - End Game
by jasnoonan
Summary: Elijah Price awaits a visit after fifteen years of inprisonment at the hands of David Dunn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Elijah

The morning had broken clear and bright, with a heat that hinted summer would soon be here. Soon the warders came round to get everyone out for breakfast. All one hundred and fifty crazies sat eating their morning cereal, with a healthy dose of meds to keep the demons at bay. Today would be Elijah's last day in Harshcrooks hospital for the insane and he could barely wait for visiting hours to arrive. It was the fifteenth year since his imprisonment and the sixty-seventh of his life.

He didn't care for many of the warders who looked after him, they all were well aware of his condition, which caused them to hate him as he required special treatment. They would talk about him when they thought he wasn't listening, staring out a window. Comic Psycho they would call him, Mr. Frail was another one casually tossed around, sometimes even The Joker because of his obsession with comic books. This one angered Elijah as he had nothing to be compared to the character with. 'Pointless and unintelligent' he would declare from time to time, just to let them know he was listening.

For years he had continued his search for someone with abilities equal to his first discovery. He would search morning papers and use his time wisely on the Internet. When he was allowed to search for candidates who would search for specific signs of unique abilities. Although he was imprisoned he was not ready to give up the work Mr. Glass had begun.

He sat waiting for one o'clock to come round as he watched from a window as the trees blew in the wind. Everything outside the window was perfect, a lush open green with trees lining a walkway made of grey stones. He was staring to the end of the walkway where the entrance gates were closed. The name had been placed arching over the entrance, just incase anyone happened to wander passed out in the middle of nowhere.

Elijah felt restless, he was eager to get going and begin the next part of his search. Looking around the common room, which housed twenty of the inmates during the day. He noticed most were gathered round a television watching something relaxing, likely a documentary on birds. Two sat playing chess, and one was reading a book.

Simon flipped the pages of the book to find his last page. He had a unique way of thinking. He could cross co-relate numbers till you were sick in the head, which he eventually did and so picked up a knife and wiped out his family. A sad waste for a man with such talent for math, a real shame.

Finally visiting hours had came, Elijah sat in his usual all white clothes and black shoes. He still wore his purple gloves though. He had requested them specifically years ago, they were one piece he was allowed for being so nice and showing 'progress' to the doctors. They cost a fair bit of money when he was free, a sentimental object his mother had bought him. They reminded him of her.

Elijah sat for the first time in fifteen years in the visiting lounge waiting to be taken to the sitting area. The room was small and had a window, which showed the beautiful morning had progressed to more of an overcast now, it was going to rain later. He sat waiting for the guard to come back through and say his name them he would be a walking free man.

The door opened, stepping through a large man with a bit of a beer gut and a shaven head called the name 'Elijah Price'. Elijah sat for a second, looked at the man and smiled and Mr. Glass rose from the chair and allowed the man to lead him to where a young man sat.

He had dark brown hair with a pale complexion. Wearing normal dark denims and a black jacket with and orange streak going across the front, to the naked eye this man looked plain, normal. But he was more than that, he was an alpha. He was perfect.

Elijah sat, staring at the man as he kept looking at the table. Finally his eyes began to rise, studying Elijah as they crept up his chest and finally their eyes met. Within those blue eyes that stared back, he began to gain confidence that this was going to work. Elijah gave the man a long, chilling look.

"Hello Joseph Dunn" he said smiling. "So nice to meet you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 David

Looking in the mirror David studied his face noticing how old he was beginning to look. His face had developed more wrinkles and what little he had left of his hair had gone white now. He began to shave himself for the night ahead, not having to care about nicking himself.

He walked around his house as he always did before heading out, before he put on his jacket, before he raised his hood. When he got to his bedroom, underneath the bed was a box that contained all his equipment, he had either acquired or bought it over the years.

He was already wearing a pair of hiking boots, which gave him the grip when having to run or push without slipping on wet surfaces. Also a pair of rough material cargo trousers, which could stand the elements and even avoid a tear if he fell to his knees.

From the box the first item that always drew David was a pair of fingerless gloves. These would always make him sad as he remembered what had led him to getting this item. It wasn't fair, what those children went through. The memory made him turn his head and push the memory from his mind.

After a deep breath and staring out the window for a second he went back to getting ready. A custom made belt was next, which held a flash light, handcuffs, pepper spray, a small pair of wire cutters and a small knife. With his belt on he pulled on a light material jumper, just incase it began to rain. Then finally he pulled out the green rain jacket that had become his signature appearance.

Pulling on the jacket over his head made him feel more like who he was always supposed to be. He was confident now, as though he was about to do what he had always meant to do and the rest of his life was just a lie.

The train station was always a good place to begin when searching for someone with dirty secrets. David had honed his cognitive ability to focus on the present and to only show him the terrible sides of people. He only had to focus on what he wanted to search for and it would only react to those who had commit such crimes.

The train station was old and in dire need of repair but was a staple of the city and reminded those to pass through it of the history of Philadelphia. It was an old high roofed station with wooden seats lined up around for passengers.

Walking from the left side of the station through all the people as he began his search. David focused on the evil side of what he had encountered, murder, rape, thieves, dealers, gangsters, abductors, pedophiles. This gave him the advantage he didn't even need to touch anyone to get a sense for them; he simply had to pass by.

Walking around the station didn't seem to bring up anything so he went down to one of the lower areas to walk about. He studied the crowd of men, women and children heading about their daily business, unsuspecting of the real evil they walked about with.

Leaning on a pillar, as a train was about to come in David studied a poster across from him, which was selling teeth whiting toothpaste. The sense was always on alert and almost when David was least expecting it, it came to life.

He saw a man with a red jacket leaning over a table working on an explosive of some kind. Next the man was walking around train stations, possibly trying to find an appropriate target. Next David was spinning looking for the man. He found him as he was heading for the stairs heading out of the train station.

David followed him out to the car park where he was heading towards a black car. This was his chance, now or lose him. David grabbed him from behind and spun the man to find he couldn't have been any older than his son Joseph. The boy was petrified as David had clamped his hands on both his arms. The boy didn't say a word, he just kept letting out short sharp breaths of fear.

"I know", David said simply and the boy crashed to the ground slumped down, crying. David knew there was no other choice; the authorities would be able to deal with this one. Fumbling for his handcuffs, David dropped them onto the ground in front of the boy.

At that second the boy changed, he became fierce and jumped at David with a knife in his hand and began to stab at his stomach, it scared David more than it hurt him. He flew back avoiding the blows and then began to throw punches as the boy. He was quick and avoided three hooks, so David ran at him, grabbing him in the process and slammed him into the car. That winded the boy, but David was not taking any chances, flipping him onto his front David grabbed both his hands and locked the handcuffs into place.

Heading home David was halfway there when he began to feel relaxed that another night had went safely to plan. He lowered his hood to let his head feel the crisp night air. His phone rang, David fumbled into his pockets looking for his phone and discovered it was in his right pocket, damn thing was so small. He looked at who was phoning, AUDREY was on the screen. Weird, she hadn't called in a while.

"Hello?" David answered in his most polite way.

The voice that returned to him, he had not heard in a while, but he recognized it instantly. The very sound of which sent a sinking feeling in his gut, as though he had just heard that she was dead.

"Hello, David" said Elijah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - David

Coyle Street was as quite as ever as David approached his house. The house was like any other suburban area; white paint around a wooden house, tucked neatly away by bushes and lawns of grass. He had moved out here since being away from the city had seemed a safer option with his line of work. Working in the city would make it easier for anyone trying to follow him, where as taking longer to get home would give him a chance to notice.

He looked in the windows, most rooms were still in dark but the main living area was lit up. Knowing Elijah he would be sitting right in the middle of the room waiting for me to come in. He almost felt like he knew what Elijah was doing but didn't dare push him, especially with his wife in danger. The best option would be to allow him-self to be caught.

He walked into the house, all was silent except a clock ticking in the kitchen. The only light in the hall came from the room that he wasn't wrong about being occupied; he could almost feel Elijah's presence.

'Come on in David', Elijah spoke quietly as normal. His voice hadn't changed in all these years.

As David walked round the doorway Elijah sat staring right at him. He hadn't changed much, only cut his hair shorter, but nothing else had changed. His face had grown much older, but his eyes, they scared David the most. They still screamed of Insanity.

'What do you want Elijah?' if David could play this easy, act natural, then it may go easier. David removed his coat and sat across the small room from the old man. 'I have come to give you a warning David. I have every intention of completing the work I set out to do all those years ago. I thought my goal in life was to find you. But I was wrong…so wrong.'

Something moved to the right of the room, which shocked David that he hadn't sensed it when he entered the room. David could feel his face lowering with anger when his son stepped forward from the corner. He stood beside the man, smiling.

'Where's your mother?' Joseph only looked at Elijah then said 'she's safe'.

Davids anger erupted at that point he rose now shouting 'you think this is a game? Get your mother now or I will make sure you regret this more than I already plan!' His son stood stiff, not moving. Elijah spoke up 'Shouting wont make her come back David, your gonna have to work with me here or I wont allow her to be free'.

David turned and faced him, his anger was plain to see now, and his breathing had become heavier as he stood fuming. Unfortunately fighting wouldn't solve this problem. 'Just a moment' he said as he lunged at his son grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him into the hall way and slamming the door at his back.

'Just you and me', David resumed back in his seat.

'He's a lot like you'

'Yeah but he needs to learn to avoid bad men'

'Now come on David, I was only trying to help the world'

'You killed thousands you crazy son of a bitch' it was all that David could do not to shout that. Elijah sighed and nodded.

'Yes I did do that, but now I begin to see where I was wrong. I shouldn't be playing with so many lives when all I had to do was wait.'

'What are you talking about'?

'I found more David'. The very idea of Elijah talking more gifted people into his world frightened David the most.

'I don't know what you plan on doing, but please don't hurt anyone, it doesn't have to be the hard way'

'David, please. I know exactly what is required for me to find these people and it doesn't involve harming a soul.'

'All I ask is that you stay out my way and I will be taking your son' the mention of Joseph made David's stomach turn with fear and anger.

'I can't let you do that, that's my son'

'Unfortunate for you he's old enough now to make his own decisions and in fact came to me for help with his ability' David panicked, he had a suspicion that his son may have something, but had hoped not.

'No Elijah, maybe I didn't make this clear. You are not taking him. Now quit the game and give me the location of my wife.'

'No' and that was that. Elijah rose from his seat and David could only watch. He probably had someone outside waiting for the all clear that he had made it out safely. 'I really wish I didn't have to do this David, but I knew as soon as you heard I was working with your son, you would come after me. Now just sit tight and she will be back with you within the hour. Again stay away from me David and let me do what I have to do, I will not lose.'

Elijah walked to the door with his can thumping on the floor with each step and opened the door signaling for Joseph to get the front door. As the door closed David looked down to the coffee table that had sat next to Elijah's chair. A chess piece sat, black, it was a rook.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Patrick

"Where am I...Whats happening?" Patrick could hear footsteps around him. The bag over his head smelled dank and musty. He could only see darkness and no one replied, but they were around him...possibly three, maybe four. None were talking.

"Look I have money, just please let me go." His arms were tied to the chair he sat on, they were secure and he had tried countless times to somehow slip a hand free. His feet were bare in cold wet water which sometimes he heard the footsteps moving through, it sounded like a puddle.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but he was sure it was the drink the girl gave him that knocked him out. As he tried to remember he thought of what had happened within one night. He had visited some bars with friends, laughing and partying. He had refused to drink much though since he was supposed to be up early for a meeting. That all seemed a mile away but one part rang home the most. It was the girl in black. She had been looking at him for a while before he had made the move to go talk to her. While at the bar he had bought two drinks and she seemed normal. But when she had bought him drinks that was the last thing he remembered. Now he was possibly kidnapped, with a bag over his head, arms and legs tied to a chair with wet feet. He heard the feet moving again. What the hell were they doing?

It was two hours later, sitting considering just yelling out his bank card number in the hope they dump him at the side of a freeway, hoping that might just save him. Two loud knocks at what sounded like a metal door echoed through a clearly large room. He head lots of footsteps and the door opening. Someone came walking in and before he could guess what was happening, the mask came off as Patrick coughed at the dust from inside the mask.

"I hope we didn't give you too much of a fright" some voice that sounded pleased, the man was old and sounded black. Patrick couldn't see anything as his eyes still adjusted to the light but he could make out a silhouette of someone on a wheelchair and another body behind him. He looked around, not answering the man who spoke to him. There were six more bodies around him, standing looking at the man in the wheelchair.

"You look scared. Now don't worry, we don't mean you any harm."

Patricks throat was dry and he struggled to be heard. "Who are you ?"

He was defonently black and tall, but seemed weak although he was the only one with clear authority and wasn't hiding his face. "Oh of course, you will have to forgive me. My names Eilijah, Eilijah Price." He seemed content with this situation as though this were perfectly normal. He sat smiling.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Im so glad that you asked Patrick." Eilijah emphasiesed on the Patrick making it clear this wasn't just a random attack, they wanted him. " Have you ever heard of Bruce Banner ?" Who was Bruce Banner? Patrick racked his brain thinking of friends, family, co workers...anything. His mind drew blank. "I don't know who that is" He admitted.

"Well allow me to inform you. He was one of the greatest scientific minds having designed and developed a gamma bomb. Gamma bombs are nuclear warheads which have, as the name suggests high gamma outputs. During the first underground test of the gamma bomb Bruce was present to witness his creation in action. He wanted to see the fruits of his labour. But Bruce's expereince was cut short when he noticed someone outside the safe bunker zone and he rushed to save him. Saving the man he managed to push him into the bunker but was hit full on with gamma radiation."

Patrick was now aware he was talking about Bruce Banner from the Incredible Hulk. "He didn't die though. It turned him into a monster." This man is clearly insane. "The same goes for The Flash, Spiderman and many more characters from within these great stories."

"For all these characters it took one accident, for them to become great. To hit their true potential." Patricks arms ached from being tied behind the chair for so long. He kept quiet letting the man continue. Elijah rose from the chair to stand and held his hands out at Patrick.

" And now I give you, your true potential."

Patrick saw the men move around him at once and suddenly the room exploded with sound as generators roared into action around him. Patrick tried to look every way at once and kept catching sights and each of them were doing the same thing. They were hooking jump leads to the mains of each generator. Patrick looked at the water and began to scream. " No, you cant. No stop. The mans insane." His voice was drowned out by the noise. He began to sake his body violently in the chair, trying to get his feet from the water any way possible. The men how stood over the water holding out their connector looking directly at Patrick. "Stop" Tears now streamed down his face, as he looked Elijah in the eyes. Then the electricity rose from the water covering his body and Patrick screamed.


End file.
